The Dreamer
by xNumber12
Summary: Mikasa is a dreamer. She dreams of people she knows or complete strangers. But what happens if one stranger in her dreams captures her heart?
1. 01

The Dreamer

Sometimes, Mikasa wondered if the people in her dreams were real. Maybe, they were people she had subconsciously seen passing through the streets. Whatever the reason was, one particular person stuck in his mind. It was a boy who was her age more or less. She didn't know his name but she knew what he looked like.

He had dark hair and emerald green eyes. In her dreams, he had always come around with this... completely headstrong aura. He appeared mysterious in Mikasa's eyes. They met quite a lot in her dreams. The dreams had no particular plot or reason. Sometimes, she dreamt that the both of them were at a coffee shop, drinking and chatting away.

Other times, it would be dreams of humongous "titans" trying to kill them but through it all, Mikasa did something she never expected to happen. She fell in love with her mysterious dream man. It drove her insane sometimes, to wish for something unreal.

Mikasa yearned to dream about him a lot and countless times, would stay awake in the real world to fantasize about what it would actually be like if this so called dream man were real. One question stuck in her mind though: How did her mind create this dream man? Nevertheless, she continued to love him.

"Mikasa!"

A voice resonates in her eyes and it snaps her away from her imaginary world. She blinks and looks to the side where the voice had come from.

"A-Armin?"

Armin was a transfer student who had blonde hair and had an incredible mind that was stacked with knowledgeable things. He was one of Mikasa's closest friends.

"You were zoning out."

Mikasa looks around and realizes that she's at the local juice bar near school.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Armin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Mikasa suddenly feels guilty.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Mikasa blinks at Armin before she slowly nods.

"What do you think about when you... zone off?"

This question brings a red flush into Mikasa's cheeks and she brushes her short, black hair back behind her ear. Taking a sip of her mango juice, she stares at Armin before replying.

"Nothing."

Armin just sighs once again before he too, sips at his drink, though his was a different flavor. He was about to repeat his question again but Mikasa's phone vibrates. She picks it up and presses a few buttons before getting up and slipping her backpack on.

"I've got to go! Thanks for the treat Armin."

Armin nods at her before shooing her away. His mood was spoiled. To think that one little device could render him from finding out what happened in Mikasa's "other" world was... just downright unbelievable. So, Armin sips his drink rather angrily while Mikasa exits the shop. A ring of bells sounds as Mikasa closes the door of the juice shop.

She inhales in the air and feels the cool wind bite her hot skin. The juice shop had been too hot. The owners probably turned it up so hot to urge the people to buy more drinks. Mikasa's head wanders off while she walks the familiar street home. She was thinking of her dream man when suddenly she crashes into a rather built chest and falls on the ground.

She blinks in a confused way then looks up to meet the most sea-green eyes she had ever seen. She gasps and crawls back when she realizes how close the stranger's face has been but was he really a stranger? Mikasa scrutinizes the man and her eyes widen. It was him. Her dream man.

"Excuse me miss? I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Mikasa's eyes fall on his shirt. Particularly, the name tag place on the right hand side of his school uniform. Eren Jaeger.

"Uhh miss?"

Mikasa blushes when she realizes that she had been staring at him.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine."

Eren reaches a hand out to her and bashfully, Mikasa accepts it but Eren mistakes his strength and pull too hard until Mikasa is thrown up and onto him. Now they lay on the floor, Mikasa on top of him and her face inches from his. Or should we say... their lips.

Mikasa immediately scrambles off of him and bows.

"S-sorry! I.."

"No, it's my fault. Are you okay?"

Mikasa looks up.

"Yes."

"Hmm, have I seen you around before? You look quite familiar."

Mikasa's heart flip flops in her chest. Could it be that he has seen her in his dreams as well? Mikasa was about to ask when-

"Oh!" Eren snaps his fingers, "you're our school's sword tournament champion, uhm... Ackerman, Mikasa right?"

Mikasa's heart drops and she wonders why but she nods to confirm his guess.

"So he doesn't see me in his dreams," Mikasa mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"I uh. What's your name?"

Face palm. Mikasa mentally cursed herself for asking such a straightforward question but she kept her face emotionless.

"Jaeger, Eren. I'm actually a big fan of you. I've seen you in your tournaments. How you handle that sword is magnificent and I actually was heading home from school. I asked your sensei if he could let me join too."

Mikasa's eyes widened. That would mean that she would now be seeing Eren every day.

"If you want, I could show you some basic moves," Mikasa suggested.

Now it was Eren's turn to widen his eyes. Mikasa watched as his expression turned excited and he gave a smile that made her heart flutter. Eren nods his head enthusiastically.

"Follow me."

Mikasa walks past him and doesn't look back to see if he was following. When they near Mikasa's house, she sees her parents talking to the new neighbors. Mikasa raises her eyebrows.

"Looks like they finally bought that house," Mikasa mumbled.

"Oh, Mikasa! Come meet the new neighbors!"

Her mother waved Mikasa over. She stands beside her and shifts her backpack. The woman smiles at her then her eyes land on someone beside Mikasa.

"Eren! Just in time," the woman said and grabbed Eren's arm to pull him to her side.

"Oh is this your son?" Mikasa's mother said.

"Yes, Eren meet our new neighbors!"

Mikasa's jaw dropped. Was it fate that brought Eren to Mikasa's family? Or was it all just a coincidence? Eren scratches the back of his head.

"I guess, we're neighbors. Actually, mom, Mikasa's the number one in sword play. I was actually going with her so she can teach me some basics."

"Oh? Well alright, don't hurt yourself!" Eren rolled his eyes and looked over at Mikasa. She nodded and they went inside her house and out her backyard. It was spacious and a small pond full of koi fish sat in the corner. Next to it, a wooden platform was perched.

Mikasa set her bag down and Eren followed suit.

"Wait here," Mikasa said and disappeared. Eren looked around and peeked over the pond. He smiled when he saw the koi fishes swimming around. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Catch."

Eren caught the wooden sword that Mikasa threw at him.

"Up here. Come on."

Mikasa stood on the platform and tapped her foot impatiently. She was still a bit in shock but she was determined to teach Eren what he needed. She took out her own wooden sword and took form.

"Try to copy me."

Mikasa swung the sword gracefully from left to right. Eren stared as Mikasa spun and then flicked the sword out before standing up right.

"Can you do that?"

Eren nods and performs what Mikasa did. Only it was sloppier and when he spun, he spun out of the platform and landed on the grass.

"Ouch," Eren mumbled. Mikasa chuckled softly before sticking a hand out. Eren takes it.

"Be light on your feet and strong on your arms," Mikasa instructed. They spend the next hour like that. Eren constantly messing up but Mikasa would always stay calm. They didn't even notice that the sun was setting until Mikasa's mother peeked her head out.

"Eren, your parents are coming over for dinner. Just letting you know."

"Oh, thank you!"

"Want to call it a day?" Mikasa asked and Eren nodded. He plopped down on the platform and sighed. Mikasa sat next to him.

"How do you do that?" Eren turns his head to Mikasa, who looked to be busy staring at the ground.

"Hmm? Do what?"

"Perform those strokes so easily. You're like a swan!" Eren watches as Mikasa laughs and he can't help but feel joy spread through him.

"You have a pretty laugh," Eren blurts out. Mikasa's head snaps to him and they meet eye contact. An awkward silence takes over.

"I-I uh I mean..."

They continued to stare into each other's eyes. The awkwardness slowly fades. Mikasa watches as Eren's emerald green eyes flicks her lips. Overwhelmed with longing, Mikasa slowly leans in. Eren doesn't even realize what was happening but he too, inched closer.

By now, their lips weren't that much farther apart. Mikasa closes her eyes and then...


	2. 02

Mikasa awoke with a start. She looked over at her clock. It read 9:42am. On a Saturday. Mikasa's heart sank and she sat there staring at her clock. It was only another dream. Mikasa lowered her head. Tears formed in her eyes. Pain started to grow in her heart.

"Eren," she whispered. That was his name. Her dream man but it didn't matter anymore. She was sucked back into the real world. Just like any other night but the dream had been so real to her. She really thought that Eren was actually in the real world.

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa jumped at the sound of her mother's voice before she swung her legs over her bed. She slipped on her house slippers then made her way downstairs.

"Yes?" Mikasa took one slice of toasted bread and shoved it in her mouth. Buttery toasted goodness fills her mouth.

"Honey, get dressed please and clean your room," Her mother ordered while she poured her some juice. Mikasa took it and gulped it down before she headed upstairs. She took a quick shower then cleaned her room, all while thinking of her dream. She shrugged and decided to think about it later on and proceeded to push all the negative feelings away.

Plugging her earphones onto her phone, she blasted her music. Mikasa took her sword, not her wooden one, and went out the backyard. While she listened to her music, she stabbed the air. She felt the sword in her hands and felt how its blade cut the air.

She closed her eyes and continued to perform a series of moves. She felt something thud beside her and instantly pointed her sword at the sound. She opened her eyes and was met with familiar green ones.

"I'm sorry!"

Mikasa took off her earphones out of her ear and stared wide eyed.

"E-Eren?" Mikasa whispered. The owner of the green eyes looked at her.

"You know me?" Eren asked. Mikasa shook her head.

"My mom told me about you," She lied. Eren nodded then set his eyes on her sword. Her eyes came back to her face and he narrowed them at her. He stepped closer to Mikasa and took the sword out of her hand. He gave it a few test swings and then handed the sword back to her.

She took it and sheathed it back into's black container. Eren walked around the platform before turning to her. He gave her a stare that seemed unreadable.

"Uhm, Hi," Eren stuck a hand out. Mikasa took it and shook it.

"Hello."

"I'm Eren Jaeger."

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"Aren't you the top on our school? For kendo?"

Mikasa nodded. Eren smiled but his expression was telling her that he was hiding something. He stared at her again, making Mikasa blush and turn her head away.

"Want to try?" Mikasa asked. Eren nodded and made a gesture to take the sword from her but she pulled it out of his reach.

"Not this one, you might hurt yourself," Mikasa stuck a tongue out while Eren pouted. She ran to where she kept her swords and ran back. She handed him the wooden practice sword and taught him the basics, just like how she had done in his dream.

"Now try it again," Mikasa instructed. While Eren swung a few swings, Mikasa pinched herself and felt pain shoot up her arm. She nodded then.

"I'm not dreaming," She muttered. When Eren finished, Mikasa gave him a little clap.

"How about a spar?" Eren suddenly asked.

"W-What?"

"You heard me," Eren smirked. Mikasa smirked back and took up her own wooden sword. She raised it up and chuckled.

"You'll regret it."

"Huh. We'll see," Eren took up his own position before he dashed forward with the sword. Mikasa stepped back a bit, surprised with his speed and blocked when he swung the sword at her.

"I was pretending to not know anything," Eren whispered when his head came up next to hers. Mikasa blushed and faltered a bit. Eren took this chance to attack but Mikasa was still the more experienced and blocked it.

"Excellent. You don't fall into seduction."

Mikasa laughed and lunged forward. Eren blocked her attack.

"You call that seduction?"

"Ouch."

They continued to swing at each other, occasionally jumping away from each other to catch their breathe.

"Mikasa!" Mikasa turned her head to the door at the sound of her mother's voice. Eren saw this and took the chance to lunge at her. Mikasa stepped back however which caused Eren's momentum to take him down to the ground. Mikasa pointed her sword at Eren.

"Tch." Eren swatted the sword away. Mikasa laughed and stuck a hand out to help him stand. Eren smirked and took it. Mikasa was about to pull him down when she felt Eren tug her hand. She fell on top of him and their lips touched ever so slightly.

Mikasa stared at him wide eyed. Eren took a strand of her dark hair and pulled it back to her ear before mumbling something she never expected to hear.

"Call me crazy but... I think I've seen you in my dreams before," Eren whispered.

* * *

_A/N: not satisfied with this but then again when am I ever satisfied with my work? lol sorry it took so long to get it out, homework is still trying to kill me ._. I hope you all enjoyed it! Uh.. okay I don't really know much about kendo so I'm sorry. I suck at writing fight scenes ugha;slkdfj okay bye_


End file.
